Kingu Zoku
The Kingu Zoku (キング族, "King Tribe) Are a nomadic group of different clans who abandoned the Shinobi continent long ago, during the formation of the Hidden Village System. They moved far south to the Dense Darkness Continent, A continental land mass with strange endemic species and various extreme micro-climates. It is filled to the brim with monstrous beasts, including the Wyvern. The inhabitants of this land mass utilize their unique physiology to combat these beasts. This lifestyle shows us that most of the tribe are not shinobi but hunters. The few who do remain in the shinobi continent, maintain close ties with ther homeland, becoming not shinobi but Senshinin (戦士忍, "Warrior Ninja") Background Long ago, a collection of small clans lived in relative proximity to one another. This as most human legends go created vast conflict, but also love. They were littered across the Lightning country and northern continents. Over a millennia, the different clans would come to connect and live amongst one another. Each clan shares a single common trait, their natural ability to draw upon Nature energy from the environment directly. This energy regulates through a special internal network of nodes within the body. For centuries, this ability was more of a curse, keeping the different clans small as many of their children when born would succumb to their berserk rages. The energy burns at their flesh eventually reducing them to smoldering statues of stone. It wasn't until Yoshisama Otsutsuki, intrigued by the clans abilities, introduced his chakra (along with his subordinates) allowing the clan a chance to thrive generations later. They had lived much of their existence in the region that is now the Land of lightning but fearing the militarization of Shinobi villages, and the unreasonable capture and distribution of Tailed beasts, they fled far south to avoid the inevitable carnage that would ensue. Some remained in the land and retain close ties, allowing the clan to have a commanding presence in The Village Hidden in the Clouds. Culture The tribe has been allowed to thrive and grow in this new land, gaining much-needed use of technologies. They have mastered the art of hunting and crafting weapons out of the materials of monsters they defeat. These are all commonalities as a Tribal whole. It is important to recognize that there are hundreds of individual cultures, practices, and abilities to match the many clans within. Some are as small as ten to twelve members in total, while other clans may be in the hundreds The Dense Darkness Continent is home to several severe microclimates that vary per region. Massive deserts, dense jungles, and misty forests sit just outside of Snow-capped mountains and volcanic regions that are near inhospitable to those who are not adept at surviving the harsh landscape. As such, the tribe itself has spread itself thinly across the wilderness, in small villages. Each small settlement has its own Ryōshi Dantai. (Lit. Hunters Association) These various locations are hubs for hunters to gather and get hunting contracts or to gain information, buy items and service equipment. Each one funnels its various ecological information throughout the region to the Hunters HQ location directly in the heart of New Soul City The members of various clans are free to choose their own occupation. Many opt to become hunters because of the thrill and because of the freedom of the lifestyle. A hunters lifestyle is rigorous and requires immense strength and insight. This is due to the size of not only the beasts but the weapons used to combat them. Such monsters pave the way for even more ferocious weapons. Massive hammers, greatswords, and lances are favorites, used in order to attack and repel the natural forces of the land itself. It takes great strength and power to become a hunter, though that is not the only formal occupation. Ecologist, scholars and martial artists are also well within the reach of the nation. Those who refuse to venture out into the harsh wilderness can find any manner of work within the city itself. Those truly dedicated can swear allegiance to their respective families themselves. The very few choose to take on the rigorous training required to become Senshinin Rituals, Beliefs & Laws Each clan has a matriarch, someone who manages the needs and wants of each family specifically, and they all convene often to discuss and handle issues each specific clan will inevitably have. It is generally up to the "Kingu Clan" itself to disrupt and mediate issues between sister families in the tribe aiding in a swift and fair resolution. As a Rite of passage, Young Kingu must enter the New Soul Tournament, a massive series of battles that begins with a large battle Royal. As the numbers dwindle individual brackets are formulated until only one victor is left remaining. Although winning is highly favored and sought after, it is not a requirement to pass this test. This is a test of resolve and overall ability. There are some who pass on their first try, and others who spend their whole lives attempting. The tournament is held twice a year, at the beginning of winter and the beginning of summer. Those that prove themselves worthy are thrust into the Harsh environment of the Dense Darkness Continent for 6 months to conquer themselves. It is rare that any die during this small expedition, though it is not unheard of. They learn much of the land, as well as improve their skills in order to become more of an asset to the Tribe as a whole. There are guides who seek out any of fall unconscious out in the wilds to reduce the number of people who die. Those who return do so as changed men and woman able to do as they please with their own lives. It is forbidden to kill any member of the clan unless there is a formal bout where such conditions are to be allowed in which may result in such by way of accident. When punished by the clan, severe enough crimes can persist through entire generations of one lineage until it is paid off. This is known as a "Blood Debt". However, this process means that saving the life of your own in the field or aiding in protecting one another come at little to no cost. This is not a capitalistic group, they do not believe in trampling over their own to get ahead, opting to maintain a strict but close-knit family system that has lasted for generations. Without this structure, the Tribe cannot survive. Abilities The Kingu are a group that although similar across different bloodlines have many unique adaptations and variations. All of their bodies in some way shape or form is compatible with Nature energy, however no one clan functions exactly the same. No one clan believes exactly the same thing. And on a much more micro-level, no such Kingu behaves or has the exact same ability or level of ability. Ninjutsu is a rarity for the Tribe itself. Being so far away from the continent, many do not learn to use the Shinobi arts. Instead, most Kingu becomes die-hard martial artists or hunters. The most common ability for the Kingu Tribe is their unique ability to access Nature energy without being a sage. Though they all share the ability to activate the technique Total Power, This is only a catalyst for each family to train their youth to access their own unique Family transformations. Many have died in the attempt to develop such a technique. As it stands, it can be a amplify abilities by 3% at its lowest, and 20% at its highest. Unfortunately, it exhausts quickly, and if overextended can cause the semblance nodes to burn out, killing the user abruptly. Because of its similarities to sage mode, and being a lower level sage transformation, it allows the users to match the strength of those high above them for a small period of time. Once exhausted, it is hard for the individual to stand unless they have mastered this technique and developed a body resilient enough to withstand the strain. 'Clans' Kingu Clan - Kingu Clan Elder The Kingu Clan is the leading clan of the Kingu Tribe. Since ancient times they have been the patriarch of the tribal whole, generally having the most influence when discussing tribal affairs. It is also their job to stop inter-tribal conflict and strife when it occurs as swiftly as possible. Their dedication to the tribes continued survival is vast, that many of its members will never leave their homeland. It is no accident that a portion of the clan's most notable members has the closest ties to the Shinobi Continent. Ikkaku Kingu and Shiroi The Kingu’s unique physicality puts them above most other clans in their tribe. Their focus is generally on the use of their clans unique Ancient Modo. It is one of the most notable sage transformations which enhances the aura that explodes from their bodies by first regulating it through their semblance node system and then into and around different regions of their bodies. They invigorate their internal organs, as well as their muscles, flesh and bones. This saturation of Nature energy gives them massive spikes in potential. This effectively enhances the user allowing them to shatter their limits. They jump well past their current potential. At its peak, a user can reach anywhere from fifty to one hundred percent increase in overall power. The basis of this ability is Sage Transformation and as such is a similar to sage mode. Unlike other clan's which may become empowered through certain gimmicks, such as enhanced physical strength, speed or perception; The Kingu 'clan' Itself does so at such a phenomenal rate that it sets them apart from their sister clans. As such, they were among the most savage and prone to berserk rampages during ancient times. Their leadership in the clan is namely out of respect for their people's resilience and persistence through the generations. Slowly but skillfully mastering their own bodies into the most prominent of Senshinin (戦士忍, "Warrior Ninja") that the strongest of the clan become when completing their training. Hajime-Clan The Hajime Clan are one of the sister clans of the Kingu Tribe. As such, they are capable of accessing Nature energy for themselves. They are prided Hand to Hand specialist, adapting and creating numerous fighting styles. Hajime means beginning, and it is this name that is the root of their philosophy, "Strike first & strike fast" They tend to be relentless, and physically dominant figures. When it comes to hand to hand combat, there is no such clan who can match. Their love and belief in Hand to Hand is so deep, they constantly boast that "throwing hands" was the original form of warfare, the beginning of all combat on earth. They have a deep-rooted rivalry with the Shūryō Clan, a family of weapon specialist. Their Ancient Modo is known as '''Hajime ken'(beginning fist). Their semblance nodes regulate this energy and circulate it throughout the entirety of their muscle groups improving physical abilities by burning excessive amounts of calories. They move much faster and hit several times harder. A characteristic of this is intense heat and steam radiating from their bodies. Shūryō Clan The sword is the true essence of combat, one graceful swing is all it takes to send a man to the next world!" The Shuryo Clan, are weapons specialist who rival that of the Hajime Family. The Shūryō believe that weapons are the end of man, and warfare, as humans develop more powerful and destructive weapons to kill one another. The two Families have argued amongst one another about which is the true inner essence of combat for hundreds of years, maintaining their tradition. As such, many of their children grow up together, butting heads and ultimately sharpening and refining one another. Their unique variation of Ancient Modo involves a series of curse marks. Known simply as Katana tamashī (Sword Soul). These curse marks increase the users' physical capabilities a bit, but what they do the best increase the user's flexibility and speed. They conceptualize it as flowing the user's entire will into their weapons, breathing life into them. To be more realistic, they flow nature energy from their bodies into their blades increasing the potency and power of slashes as well as what they can harm or destroy. Tetsu Kyojin The Tetsu Kyojin, otherwise known as Iron Giants are a branch of the Kingu Zoku specializing in a form of shapeshifting not unlike the Akamichi clan of the land of fire. Usually brought upon by some form of stress or trauma, they experience a violent rush of transformation brought on by an unnatural amount of nature energy coursing through them. As such, they grow to massive proportions and in many cases lose all sense of themselves, embarking on violent tirades. Over the years, they can overcome this aggression as any other Kingu can, however, they are especially dangerous due to their size. Their Ancient Modo Is known as Tetsu Kyojin or Iron Giant. Fairly simplistic given their clan's name. The highly volatile nature energy surges like streaks of lightning before consuming the vessel. The expand becoming massive giants who can dish out incredible amounts of raw physical might. They also have a highly aggressive healing factor as these massive bodies are not their actual forms. When transforming their bodies similar to the Hajime, produce high levels of heat and energy. If exhausted of their resources, or in the untimely event of their deaths, they leave behind a large stone husk that is essentially a statue signifying they beings capable of interacting and transforming due to natural energy. There are massive valley's filled with the deceased members of this clan all throughout the separate regions of the Dense Darkness Continent Sukai Clan TBA Death And Legacy Many of the Kingu Zoku face their fate with pride. They know it is to be reduced to nothing more than statues. As their bodies age, so too does their control over the steady intake of nature energy into their bodies. Sensing this, many simply wander out to live their remaining days in solitude, amongst the wyvern and beasts, awaiting the day that they succumb to all primal rage and rampage until they turn into these statues. For some, the process is more than graceful, and they bring with them treasure possessions, others do so in the heat of battle. There are entire regions littered with the statues of the death and others who have been placed within cities and towns to honor the individual for life and accomplishments. Time has allowed them to overcome this fate, and for a few, such as the Demigod Shamans are immune to this fate, their bodies having been purified of such thanks in part, to the spirits that live within them.